User blog:BTT9000Returns/Cartoon Network Heroes Vs Non-Disney Villains
Ben V. here and I want to tell you all something I came up with and wish to attribute writing too as well. After watching CkPrimeval07's Heroes vs Villains and Miro Floydike's Worst Hero And Villain War Ever, I've decided to come up with my own crossover battle series (at least the writing for it) which pits characters from Cartoon Network shows up against animated villains from Non-Disney properties. I call it Cartoon Network Heroes Vs Non-Disney Villains. The series takes place in a time after the events of the OK KO Let's Be Heroes "Crossover Nexus" episode where it seems like the toons of the Cartoon Network world was free from Strike's evil forever. But they're wrong, a villainous force has gotten hold of Strike's mechanical arm and is unleashing all sorts of Villains from animated films against the world. And now all our favorite Cartoon Network stars must join together to face off against these fiends, but along the way, some of the toons make friends with some protagonist characters that aren't from their world. Here are all the Shows and Movies which will be represented in Cartoon Network Heroes VS Non-Disney Villains Cartoon Network Shows and Movies: Dexter’s Laboratory Johnny Bravo Cow And Chicken I Am Weasel The Powerpuff Girls (1998 Original) Ed Edd n Eddy Courage The Cowardly Dog Mike Lu & Og Sheep In The Big City Time Squad Samurai Jack Whatever Happened To Robot Jones Codename Kids Next Door The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Evil Con Carne Megas XLR Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Camp Lazlo My Gym Partner’s A Monkey Squirrel Boy Class of 3000 Chowder The Secret Saturdays The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Firebreather Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Adventure Time Regular Show Sum Bionic Titan Robotomy The Amazing World of Gumball Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Uncle Grandpa Steven Universe Clarence Over The Garden Wall Ben 10 (2016) Mighty Magiswords OK KO Let’s Be Heroes Victor and Valentino Adult Swim Shows: Rick and Morty Black Dynamite Samurai Jack (Season 5) Fooly Cooly franchise Warner Bros Animated Shows: Justice League (Aresia will be the only character represented) Duck Dodgers (2003) Teen Titans Go! Unikitty Hanna-Barbera Shows: Scooby Doo franchise Yogi Bear franchise The Flintstones franchise Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron Huckleberry Hound Other: He-Man: The Masters of The Universe (2002) Shaun The Sheep Family Guy (Heroes: Stewie and Brian Griffin) Non-Disney Animated Movies: Mr Bug Goes To Town (1941) (Villains: C Bagley Beetle, Swat and Smack) Animal Farm (1954) (Heroes: Animal Farm animals; Villains: Napoleon and Squealer) 1001 Arabian Nights (1959) (Villains: The Wicked Wazir) Gay Purr-Ee (1962) (Villains: Meowrice and his Hench-Cats) The Man Called Flintstone (1966) (Villains: The Green Goose, Tanya, Ali and Bobo) Asterix The Gaul (1967) (Villains: Roman Soldiers) Asterix and Cleopatra (1968) (Villains: Roman Soldiers) Yellow Submarine (1968) (Villains: The Blue Meanies) The Wonderful World of Puss In Boots (1969) (Villains: Lucifer) The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) (Villains: The Demons of Ignorance and the Doldrums) Belladonna of Sadness (1973) (The trippy scenes in that film will represent the horrific visions in the Nightmare Bomb scene) The Twelve Tasks of Asterix (1976) (Villains: Roman Soldiers and the Circus Gladiators) Allegro Non Troppo (1976) (Villains: Fat Demons from the Firebird segment) Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure (1977) (Villains: King Koo-Koo, The Looney Knight, Gazooks and The Greedy) Wizards (1977) (Villains: Blackwolf and his Mutant Army) The Devil And Daniel Mouse (1978) (Villains: BL Zeebub and Weez Weezel) Watership Down (1978) (Villains: Woundwart, Vervian, Campion and Woundwart’s Rabbit Army) The Castle of Cagliostro (1979) (Villains: Count Cagliostro, Jodo, Gustav, The Castle Guards and The Count’s Assassins) The Secret of NIMH (1982) (Villains: Jenner and Dragon the Cat) The Last Unicorn (1982) (Villains: King Haggard, The Red Bull, Mommy Fortuna and Ruhk) Twice Upon A Time (1983) (Heroes: Ralph The All Purpose Animal and Mumford; Villains: Synominous Botch, Rudy, Minions, Ibor) Rock and Rule (1983) (Villains: Mok, the Schlepper Brothers) Fire And Ice (1983) (Villains: Nekron, Queen Juliana and the Sub-Humans) Starchaser The Legend of Orin (1985) (Villains: Zygon, Major Tagani, Zygon’s Armada, Zygon’s Droids) Asterix In Britain (1986) (Villains: Motus and Roman Soldiers) When The Wind Blows (1986) (The fumes from the nuclear bomb is used to represent the oncoming fumes from the Nightmare Bomb) An American Tail (1986) (Villains: Warren T Rat, the Cossack Cats and The Mott Street Maulers) The Big Bang (1987) (Villains: Comrade In Chief and his USSSR Army, Una and her Vaginia Army) Rock Odyssey (1987) (The Age of Aquarius scene will be represented to show off the Demon’s World) Robot Carnival (1987) (The Villains from the "Deprive" and "Chicken Man and Red Neck" are represented) Pinocchio And The Emperor Of The Night (1987) (Villains: The Emperor of the Night and Puppetino) The Land Before Time (1988) (Villains: Sharptooth) Little Nemo’s Adventures in Slumberland (1989) (Villains: The Nightmare King, The Nightmare King’s Manta, and the Goblins of Nightmareland) All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) (Villains: Carface, Killer, Carface’s Dog Gang and the Hellhound) Happily Ever After (1990) (Villains: Lord Maliss and his Goblin Minions) The Nutcracker Prince (1990) (Villains: The Mouse King and His Mouse Army) Rock A Doodle (1991) (Villains: The Grand Duke Of Owls, Hunch and The Duke’s Owl Henchman) An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) (Villains: Cat R Waul, TR Chula and the Cactus Cat Gang) The Princess And The Goblin (1991) (Villains: Prince Froglip and his Goblin Army) Ferngully The Last Rainforest (1992) (Villains: Hexxus) Freddie As Fro7 (1992) (Villains: Messina, El Supremo and El Supremo's Military) Cool World (1992) (Villains: Holli Would and her goons) Tom And Jerry The Movie (1992) (Villains: Aunt Figg, Lickboot, Ferdinard and the Burglars) We’re Back A Dinosaur’s Story (1993) (Villains: Professor Screweyes) The Thief and The Cobbler (1993) (Villains: Zigzag, Phido, The Mighty One Eye and the One-Eyes) A Troll In Central Park (1994) (Villains: Gnorga and Llort) Thumbelina (1994) (Villains: Grundel Toad and Berkeley Beetle) The Swan Princess (1994) (Villains: Rothbart/The Great Animal and Bridget) Felidae (1994) (Villains: Claudandis) The Pebble and The Penguin (1995) (Villains: Drake and the Seal) Balto (1995) (Villains: Steele and the Black Bear) All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) (Villains: Red and Carface) The Land Before Time IV (Villains: Ichy and Dil) Beavis And Butthead Do America (1996) (The “Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks and Hot Girls” scene will represent the horrific visions in the nightmare bomb scene) Cats Don’t Dance (1997) (Villains: Darla Dimple and Max) Anastasia (1997) (Villains: Rasputin and the Demons of the Dark Forces) Quest For Camelot (1998) (Villains: Ruber, his Metal Warriors and The Griffin) An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) (Villains: Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, O'Bloat, Scuttlebutt, Chief McBrusque) Lucky And Zorba (1998) (Villains: The Head Rat and his rats) Antz (1998) (Villains: General Mandible and his Ant Army) Scooby Doo On Zombie Island (1998) (Villains: Simone, Lena and Jacque) The Prince of Egypt (1998) (Villains: Ramses, Hotep, Huy and the Egyptian Army) The Iron Giant (1999) (Villains: Kent Masley) Millionaire Dogs (1999) (Villains: Ronnie and Hannie) South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut (1999) (Villains: Saddam Hussein) The Road To El Dorado (2000) (Villains: Tzekel-Kan, Cortez and Stone Jaguar) The Land Before Time VII (2000) (Anti-Hero: Pterano; Villains: Sierra and Rinkus) Titan AE (2000) (Villains: The Drej and Preed) Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) (Villains: Vegas Cats) Help I'm A Fish (2000) (Villains: Joe The Pilot Fish, Joe's Shark, the crabs and pirahnas) Rugrats in Paris The Movie (2000) (Villains: Coco Labouche, Jean Claude, Reptarland Ninjas and Robo-Snail) Osmosis Jones (2001) (Villains: Thrax) Sinbad: Legend of The Seven Seas (2003) (Villains: Eris, Eris’s Titans and Minions) Dead Leaves (2004) (Heroes: Retro and Pandy; Villains: Galactica, 666, 777, the Mechanical Armada of Dead Leaves) Leo The Lion (One of the worst and ugliest animated films to make it to Netflix) (Villains: Maximus Elephante) Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Stone (2005) (Villains: Ogthar, Rhoga and Thudd) Wallace And Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (Villains: Victor Quartermaine and Phillip) Queer Duck The Movie (2006) (Villains: Reverend Vandergilding) Teen Titans Trouble In Tokyo (2006) (Villains: Nya Nya, Mecha-Boi, Timoko, Scarface and Monster Brushogun) Doraemon The Movie: Nobita’s New Great Adventure Into The Underworld (2007) (Villains: The Demon King, Medusa, The Demon King’s Henchmen and dragons) Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film For Theatres (2007) (Villains: The Insanoflex) Highlander: The Search For Vengeance (2007) (Villains: Marcus, Kyala, Malike and Marcus’s Troops) Wallace And Gromit: A Matter Of Loaf And Death (2008) (Villains: Piella Bakewell Megamind (2010) (Villains: Tighten) Tito And The Birds (2018) (Villains: Alaor Souza and the Calm Brigade) Would anyone like to help me with this? Category:Blog posts